Material Girl
by AlchemyBetweenThem
Summary: Tony ne comprend pas ce que Pepper essaye de lui dire. Mais comment expliquer que le cadeau que votre petit ami vous fait pour votre anniversaire ne vous plaît pas?


Les mains de Tony Stark faisaient des merveilles. Elles savaient réparer des moteurs de voitures, manipuler des composants de la taille d'un insecte, signer des contrats qui valaient plusieurs milliers de dollars, ou encore serrer celles qui appartenaient aux plus grands de ce monde. Il faut dire que leur propriétaire n'était pas le genre de personne à se tourner les pouces alors qu'il était à la tête de l'une des plus grandes entreprises du territoire, voire du reste de la planète. Non, il ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qui se contentaient de signer des chèques et de porter des costumes hors de prix, confortablement installés dans un siège en cuir dont le prix valait l'intégralité du PIB par habitant de l'un des pays les plus pauvres au monde. Tony n'hésitait pas à mettre les mains dans le cambouis, ou pour être plus précis, dans l'huile de moteur.

L'huile. C'est ce que sentait avec certitude Pepper au moment où les mains de son super-héros de petit ami s'étaient posées sur ses yeux. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut l'état de son maquillage, qui risquait fort de ne pas apprécier ce contact. Mais elle s'en fichait, car après tout, c'était son anniversaire, et Tony venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait une surprise pour elle, ce qui en soi était révolutionnaire. Tout d'abord, il s'était souvenu de la date (ou alors il avait programmé JARVIS pour le lui rappeler), et ensuite il avait eu une attention pour elle. Ce serait bien la première année où elle n'aurait pas à se trouver quelque chose elle-même à sa place.

Après quatre mois d'une relation qui devenait de plus en plus sérieuse, qu'espérait-elle au juste ? _Rien_, lui avait de suite soufflé son esprit, mais elle savait bien que c'était faux. Inutile de se mentir, elle espérait bien quelque chose. Peut-être s'était-il transformé en un incorrigible romantique, et qu'il avait prévu un dîner en tête-à-tête, sur plage ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Car oui, il avait changé. Les attentions qu'il avait montrées à son égard ces derniers mois ne faisaient que le prouver encore et toujours. Il avait cessé de boire (elle ne saurait dire la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait surpris un verre à la main), il n'était (presque) plus ce personnage arrogant, et il avait souvent un mot gentil pour elle quand ils se trouvaient à proximité l'un de l'autre (ce qui était encore plus fréquent qu'avant). C'était un homme bien désormais, malgré tout ce que la presse pouvait bien dire. Et il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie à Pepper.

En cet instant précis, la jeune femme ressentait plusieurs émotions à la fois. De l'excitation accompagnée d'une grande curiosité (un enfant le matin de Noël n'était rien à côté d'elle), du bonheur (elle avait en ce moment tout pour être parfaitement heureuse, et elle l'était), mais aussi une pointe d'appréhension. Bien sûr, elle lui faisait confiance, et elle l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois en allant jusqu'à mettre sa propre vie entre les mains de cet homme. Mais ce sentiment était plus fort qu'elle, et elle n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir s'en débarrasser. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que cela se fasse : découvrir la surprise que lui réservait Tony.

Ce n'était visiblement pas pour tout de suite, car ils se mirent à descendre un escalier. Tiens, ils allaient donc dehors ? S'il y avait bien une chose que Pepper connaissait pratiquement par cœur, c'était la configuration du manoir Stark. Y travailler une grande partie de la journée depuis plus de dix ans avait un peu aidé… Elle manqua de se tordre la cheville droite et de tomber en descendant l'avant-dernière marche, mais le bras fort de Tony agrippa sa taille et la rattrapa _in extremis_, tout en prenant soin de continuer à lui cacher les yeux de son autre main. Oui, il était malin, et visiblement très déterminé.

Quelques pas plus loin, elle put sentir l'air frais de ce mois d'Avril ébouriffer quelque peu ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Cette sensation était incroyablement agréable, car elle sentait également un rayon de soleil qui venait lui chatouiller la joue. La délivrance était proche, elle le savait.

Cette dernière pensée lui fut confirmée quand Tony l'arrêta d'un coup, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Puis, en criant un grand « TADAM ! » qui se voulait théâtral, il retira la main qui cachait la vue de la jeune femme.

Le soleil brillait fort en ce milieu d'après-midi, et il l'éblouit pendant une ou deux secondes. Puis elle la vit. Rouge, rutilante, une puissance indescriptible s'émanant de sa carrosserie sans la moindre rayure. Une voiture. Une Audi S7 SportBack. Tout signe de joie s'évanouit soudain du visage de Pepper. L'appréhension qui lui nouait l'estomac quelques instants plus tôt s'était tout à coup transformée en un tout autre sentiment. La déception.

Une émotion qu'elle tenta tout de suite de contrôler et de dissimuler à l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle et qui, par chance, avait les yeux fixés sur l'engin. Il ne suffit pourtant que d'un temps beaucoup trop court aux yeux de Pepper avant qu'il ne lui pose la question tant redoutée par la jeune femme.

« Alors, comment la trouves-tu ? »

_Des mots, des mots qui ont un sens. Vite. Réfléchis, Potts. Tu ne veux pas le blesser, et si tu continues à garder le silence, il va se douter de quelque chose_. Stupide conscience qui la poussait au mensonge. Elle reprit cependant rapidement ses esprits, et afficha un sourire qui était tout sauf sincère.

« Elle est… superbe ! Vraiment, je l'aime beaucoup. Merci, Tony. »

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Mais quelque chose dans ce baiser (qu'il lui rendit avec ferveur) sonnait faux, et elle avait du mal à le supporter. Malheureusement pour elle, le malaise qu'elle ressentait devait se sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde, car son petit ami la questionna à ce sujet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Pep ? »

A cet instant, deux choix s'offraient à Pepper : le premier consistait à mentir à Tony, ce qui était une solution de facilité mais qui pouvait lui causer bon nombre de problèmes. Le second, plus raisonnable bien que plus radical, l'incitait à dire la vérité. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris tout au long de sa vie, non ?

Elle décolla son front de celui de son homme, et jeta un bref regard à la voiture. Peut-être que toutes les années passées à choisir elle-même son cadeau d'anniversaire avaient été plus simples après tout… L'achat de cette voiture était parti d'une bonne intention, mais elle lui devait la vérité. Après tout, l'un des piliers d'une relation était l'honnêteté. Du moins, c'était l'un de ses piliers à elle. Pepper se tourna, afin de faire face à Tony, et avec une grande inspiration, se lança.

« Elle ne me plaît pas. »

La réaction de ce dernier ne fut pas celle qu'elle avait attendue. Il semblait déçu, et c'était pire que tout. C'est trop tard qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder cela pour elle.

« C'est la couleur qui ne te plaît pas ? Le rouge, pas assez discret ? J'aurais dû y penser… On peut la faire repeindre si tu veux.

- Non, Tony ce n'est pas qu'une question de couleur.

- Si c'est à cause du gros ruban bleu, je ne l'avais mis là que pour l'effet surprise, il n'est pas définitif. Bon, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu…

- Tony ! Je te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de cadeau. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé avait peut-être été un peu dur, mais il semblait décidé à ne pas l'écouter, et à continuer d'argumenter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il était parfois trop têtu, et ça le rendait particulièrement agaçant.

« J'ai merdé, pas vrai ? »

Pepper le regarda, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle hocha quelque peu la tête de bas en haut. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, et sans ajouter un mot de plus, se précipita à l'intérieur.

**XXX**

Elle ne le vit plus de l'après-midi, il s'était enfermé dans son atelier. Encore une fois, il tentait de fuir la réalité en plongeant tête la première dans une réparation quelconque, ou une amélioration à apporter à l'une de ses armures…

Pepper était restée quelques minutes (voire quelques heures) dehors, à réfléchir. Elle s'était assise à même le sol, et avait observé la voiture. Certes, elle était belle, mais elle était tellement impersonnelle. Oui, elle avait espéré que pour ce premier anniversaire qu'elle passait avec lui en tant que petit ami serait plus surprenant, plus magique. Mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se demanda : était-ce lui qui avait tout gâché en lui offrant cette bête rouge, ou bien était-ce elle ? Plus le temps passait, plus il lui manquait, et plus elle regrettait.

La jeune femme finit la soirée assise dans la cuisine, dégustant un verre de vin. Puis, ne supportant plus ce silence et cette pesante solitude, elle partit se coucher.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir déjà couché, il la rejoindrait peut-être quelques heures plus tard. _Ou peut-être pa_s, ne put s'empêcher de penser la part d'elle qui se sentait terriblement coupable. Pepper enfila tout de même la nuisette qu'elle avait prévu pour l'occasion, bien que « l'occasion » s'était transformée en une bonne nuit de sommeil. Non pas qu'elle s'était attendue à une longue nuit blanche passée dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Quoique… Mais tous ces espoirs s'étaient envolés, et quand le réveil posé sur la table de chevet indiqua 23h45, elle ferma les yeux, et tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle fut réveillée une heure plus tard, quand Tony ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Il était enfin sorti de son trou, s'était glissé dans ses habits de nuit, et avait pris place du côté gauche du lit, comme à son habitude. Pepper lui tournait le dos, il pensait que c'était parce qu'elle dormait. Mais non, elle était en train de cogiter. Elle en avait marre de cette fichue tension qu'elle avait ressentie toute la journée, et voulait crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes. C'est avec bien peu d'assurance qu'elle se mit à parler, sans toutefois se retourner.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Pas de réponse. Il était peut-être endormi. Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, il allait devoir faire face au problème, pour une fois dans sa vie. Elle se tourna donc vers lui, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme allongé à côté d'elle, qui se décida à répondre.

« Pepper, je ne t'en veux pas…

- Eh bien, je dirais que la façon dont tu m'as soigneusement évitée toute la journée laisse à penser le contraire… »

Ha, il osait nier. Décidément, rien ne lui faisait peur.

« La seule personne à laquelle j'en veux, c'est moi. Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant, et je n'ai pas été en mesure de trouver quelque chose qui pouvait te plaire pour ton anniversaire. C'est navrant…

- Tony, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de cet après-midi. Je ne voulais pas hausser le ton, ni te vexer, mais tu semblais si sûr de toi. Je voulais juste te dire que j'apprécie que tu ais pensé à ce jour…

- Mais ? »

Pepper esquissa un petit sourire gêné.

« Mais je ne suis pas le genre de femme que tu peux impressionner en lui offrant une voiture. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus personnel, et ne serait-ce qu'un dîner tous les deux m'aurait fait très plaisir. »

Il s'empara des mains de la jeune femme.

« Pepper, tout ceci est nouveau pour moi. Tu es sans doute la mieux placée pour savoir que je n'ai jamais eu de vraie relation avec une femme. Je suis encore très maladroit, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir. Et pour te le prouver, je t'invite officiellement à dîner chez nous demain soir. »

Elle sourit. Oui, il avait bel et bien changé, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et en plus, il allait se mettre aux fourneaux, c'était une première. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas exploser la cuisine le lendemain… Pepper se pencha en avant, et l'embrassa avec passion, mais pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Tony lui rendit ce baiser avec fougue, et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de lui parler de la seconde voiture achetée pour l'occasion, qu'il garderait probablement pour lui….

**FIN.**

* * *

**Et voici en bonus une petite note à lire! ;)**

**J'ai eu du mal à trouver la date de naissance de Pepper, certains sites parlant de Mars, d'autres de Février, et un d'Avril. Comme ce dernier correspond pile à la période dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je l'ai choisi. Ah, ce cher mois d'Avril pendant lequel nous pourrons enfin découvrir le tant attendu troisième volet des aventures de notre héros préféré!**

**Pour le choix de la voiture que Tony offre à Pepper (la Audi S7 SportBack), j'ai lu sur Internet que cette dernière en conduirait une dans IM3, j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait logique de la choisir pour cet OS.**

**Bon, je m'excuse pour le "J'ai merdé", c'est bien la première fois que j'emploie un mot vulgaire dans une de mes histoires, mais j'ai trouvé que ça se prêtait vraiment bien à la situation. Après, j'ai bien pensé à d'autres synonymes, mais "J'ai cafouillé" le faisait moyen...**

**Enfin bref, voilà, c'est fini pour le blabla, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, merci à celles et ceux qui le feront ;)**


End file.
